User blog:CEDJunior/Gloria Wagner (9-1-1)
Gloria Wagner (Christine Estabrook) is a remorseful and redeemed villainess from "Awful People," episode 2.05 of 9-1-1 (airdate October 15, 2018). She is a 911 dispatcher and a co-worker of Maddie Buckley. The episode introduced Gloria as a kind person who comforted Maddie after she had dealt with a rude caller, as Gloria was shown presenting a batch of Paleo muffins to Maddie. She was also introduced as a widow, as after stating that she had been cursed out by callers several times during her 20 years as a dispatcher, she mentioned that her husband Stan would tell her that such callers would wear her down--adding that she didn't realize how right he was until he was gone. Gloria suggested to Maddie that she should go on a police ride-along, which she does with Athena Grant, while Gloria was shown taking calls. Though Gloria responded in kind to one call, she was shown hanging up on others and making some snide comments to a number of other callers. As for Maddie, her and Athena's visit to a Vietnamese restaurant led to an investigation into a robbery, as the owner was found shot and barely speaking and clinging to life (he survived). Among the few words the owner did state was that 911 hung up on her, leading to Maddie informing her superior, Josh Russo, about the accusation. Both of them played a recording of the owner's call, which ended up revealing that Gloria was the one who hung up on him, doing so after he spoke his native Vietnamese during the call. During Gloria's reprimand, Josh informed Maddie that Gloria would be fired, and also provided another reveal: she had been hanging up on callers for eight months. In addition, Josh stated that Gloria became unstable following her divorce from Stan, with Josh responding to Maddie's thought that Stan was dead by stating that Gloria wished he was. Upon seeing Maddie, Gloria lashed out at Maddie for (in her mind) betraying her and stating that the people she hung up on were selfish people who thought of no one but themselves. The callous villainess later turned her rant to Stan, as she revealed that Stan left her for her sister, and as she was being taken away, Gloria made deranged threats towards Maddie. As the episode progressed, Gloria left continuous text and phone calls directed at Maddie, and in the episode's climax, the evil Gloria phoned Maddie at her workplace, doing so by impersonating an officer and asking to be sent to dispatch. The deranged madwoman continued accusing Maddie of getting her fired, and lashed out at Maddie before she ended up in an actual accident while swerving to avoid hitting a cat. Her airbags deploying left Gloria unable to hear Maddie, which caused Gloria to believe that Maddie hung up on her. While she hoped it wasn't true (it wasn't), Gloria stated that she wouldn't blame Maddie for hanging up on her, and she later revealed the real reason why she had been making the hangups: dead end calls. Gloria revealed that some time ago, after Stan filed the divorce papers, she received a call from a girl whose client entered the office with a gun. She heard gunshots drawing closer, and knowing what was coming, she hung up, adding that the girl wasn't her problem anymore. The hangups became easier as time went by, and afterwards, Gloria stated that she didn't know whether to apologize to Maddie or forgive her, but stated that she should do more before seeing the LAFD arrive at the scene. Seeing them made Gloria immensely grateful, as she knew that Maddie didn't hang up. While Gloria was rescued, her true fate after that wasn't revealed. Category:Blog posts Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive